I loved him for that
by Dinci
Summary: Everything was perfect, but than I had to start feeling something for him, something I never felt before, something so intense that I thought my heart was going to explode... MAJOR BRUCAS!
1. Chapter 1

**I loved him for that...**

**This story is mostly based on my life, it will most likely be a one shoter, but if I get enough reviews, the story might develop into something more...**

* * *

My life has always been perfect, great friends, great parents and a wonderful boyfriend. But, I had to screw it all up with my goddamn, confused feelings! I'm so stupid! 

It all started when I had one of many fights I usually had with my boyfriend Felix. We were fighting about how he never has time for me and how I always have to be there for him, but he's never there for me. It was a really big fight and I was really tired of it all, it was just too much!

As usually, I went to my best friend, Lucas. I also had girl friends, but Lucas was my rock, he was the only person who never judgedme, he always knew what to do to make me feel better. I loved him for that and I always will. Except, this time, when I arrived to his house and opened the door of his room, he wasn't alone, he was making out with my second best friend, Peyton.

I stood there, shocked, finding it hard to say the right words, ''Oh my... I'm sorry...'', and I shut the door and leaned on the wall of his room. Suddenly, tears started running down my face, mostly because of Felix, but there was something else bothering me...

''Brooke!'', he rushed out, with worry written all over his face. ''I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming...'', his blue eyes were looking right through me.

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks, ''I'm sorry. I should have knocked. I didn't expect to see you and Peyton... making out.'', these last two words came out harder than I had expected. Lucas always had a little crush on me, nothing serious, of course, and I definetely didn't expect him to kiss Peyton!

He put his arm on my shoulder and it sent shivers through my body, it was the strangest feeling. Then, he placed his finger on my cheek, trying to wipe my tears away.''Have you been crying, pretty girl?''

The nickname, the one he used when I was sad, the one he knew would cheer me up and I loved him for that. ''No...'', I lied, ''It's just some stupid allergy.'', I lied again and he could see right through it. There was no allergy and, of course he knew that... we've been friends since we were in diapers, he knew everything about me.

''I'm sure it is... Felix?'', he didn't like that guy. And he wasn't afraid to show it. ''What's he done this time?'', he sighed.

''We're done! It's over! I don't ever want to see him again!'', I said.

''Brooke, you know you don't mean that...'', a voice of my friend Peyton came from behind Lucas. Suddenly, I remembered what I had seen moments ago... Peyton and Lucas kissing on his bed. To tell you the truth, I wasn't so glad about that... Sure, they listened to the same music and they were both brooding all the time, but I never imagined the two of them as a couple. It didn't seem right to me...

''Peyton? I really do mean that...''

''No, you don't.'', she said confidentally, ''You two always fight and you always say that it's over, but you always make up in less than a day.'', she said and interwined her fingers with Lucas'. I can't explain this, but I felt some kind of bitterness at this sight. It's not that I was jealous, it's just, that Lucas has always been _my_ friend and the thought of sharing him didn't seem very attractive. I'm not saying that he never had any girlfriends, but I never saw them as a threat to our relationship. With Peyton it was different, it's like... all of a sudden, I didn't trust her...

''I think it's for real this time. He really hurt my feelings...', I said looking into Lucas' eyes which had that familiar shine they always did when he was worried. I loved him for that...

''What happened?'', he asked seriously.

''He told me that I spend too much time with you. And that I have to choose between him and you... I chose you, Lucas.'', tears started forming in my eyes again, I don't know what has gotten into me, I'm not usually a cry baby.

''Oh, Brooke...'', he said sadly and embraced me into a hug. He wasn't holding Peyton's hand anymore.

''I'm sorry, Brooke. That really is serious...'', peyton gave me a sympathetic look.

Trying to change the subject, i asked the first question that came to my mind and that didn't involve Felix, ''Are you two together?'', it sounded bitter, even though I didn't want it to come out like that. _Maybe I did?_

Peyton suddenly had a huge smile written on her face and I knew what it ment... I felt great ache in my heart for some unexplainable reason. ''Yeah... We are.'', she said happily.

I looked at Lucas who was trying to act happy, but I saw guilt in his heavenly eyes. It was like he knew what I was thinking, it was like he felt that he betrayed me... The saddest thing is the fact that I felt like he betrayed me, too...

''That's great! I'm so happy for you two!'', I said in my most fake cheerfull tone. Lucas just stared at me, as if he was begging me to forgive him, and _I loved him for that...

* * *

_

**What do you think? Please tell me! I love reviews!**


	2. It's not that simple

**It's not that simple**

**Hey, I decided to continue the story, even though I got only one review (thanks JULESM24, i really appreciate it!). I just have so many ideas for this and I have to write it down. I hope you'll like it reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**

''Tutor Girl!'', Brooke yelled entering the Naley apartment. Haley was also her best friend and she was married to Lucas' brother Nathan.

''What?'', an annoyed Haley came out of the bathroom dressed in her bunny pijamas.

''OMG! This is one of the biggest fashion disasters!'', Brooke pointed at her bunnies.

''Shut up, Brooke! It's only a pijama!'', she said and threw herself on the couch, Brooke sat next to her.

''Maybe, but you have a husband, Tutor Girl, and you can't sleep with him wearing... this!'', she said touching her pijama.

''Well, if you really have to know, Nathan thinks it's cute!'', Haley smiled at the thought of her husband, who was playing basketball at the Rivercourt at the moment, she was crazy about him.

Brooke rolled her eyes, ''The two of you are getting too old, too fast!'', she laughed.

''Look who's talking... You and Lucas...'', before she finished the sentence, Brooke interrupted her.

''Have you known that Peyton is with Lucas?'', Brooke asked with seriousness in her voice.

Haley's smile faded, ''You found out?''

''You knew? And you kept it a secret? Why? I have the right to know something like that!'', Brooke's voice raised.

''Lucas didn't want me to tell you, yet. He said that he needs to tell you by himself...'', Haley knew this would happen. She knew Brooke would freak out at the thought of Peyton and Lucas together. She knew that Brooke had strong feelings for Lucas, but she never wanted to admit it. Lucas also had feelings for her, but Felix was always in the way. Actually, most of her fights with Felix were about him, but she always lied that they were about him not spending enough time with her. How could he spend time with her, when she was always around Lucas?

''How long has this been going on?'', Brooke's voice turned into a sad whisper.

Haley sighed, she hated Lucas for making her see Brooke like this, ''About 2 weeks...''

''2 weeks?! You've been lying to me for 2 weeks? Lucas has been lying to me for two weeks...'', the last sentence almost made Brooke cry, Lucas never lied to her. They always told each other everything...

Haley put an arm around Brooke, ''I'm sorry... I'm sure Lucas had reasons for not telling you.''

Brooke hated being weak in front of Haley, sure, she was her friend, but no one except Lucas could see her cry. It's not that she was crying, she was just very close to doing it.

Haley wanted to change the subject, ''So, what's up with you and Felix? You two ok?''

Brooke sighed, this was also one of the topics that made her sad, ''We broke up yesterday...''

''Oh, I'm so sorry, are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine...'', Brooke looked away.

''Well... Brooke, you know that you always fight with him. You're probably gonna make up today.'', she tried cheering her up.

Brooke gave her a fake smile, she knew Haley always tried looking at things positive, ''We won't. Felix asked me to choose between him and Lucas...''

Haley's mouth opened in surprise, ''Oh... How could he ask you that?''

''I don't know and I don't care anymore. I just can't believe he could be so jealous of Luke. He's just my friend...'', Brooke tried convincing herself more than she was convincing Haley.

_The poor girl is in denial... Of course he's not just a friend, he never was JUST a friend, he never will be JUST a friend. Lucas is her soulmate and everyone knows that, even the two of them know that. They are just afraid to admit it. _Haley thought. ''Well, you have to understand him, Brooke. You're spending a lot of time with Luke and it's normal for your boyfriend to feel left out...''

''But, I... Luke and I, we... Oh, Tutor Girl, what am I gonna do?'', it was time to confess her feelings to someone. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore. It was just too intense to ignore it, it was eating her inside and it was too much for her to handle... ''I think I... No, I know that I... How do I say this?''

''You love Lucas?'', Haley had to smile at Brooke's attempt to say these words.

Brooke looked at her surprised, she didn't expect this, she thought that she was a good pretender. Who would have known that Tutor Girl sees everything? ''What? How do you...''

''Oh, come on, Brooke. I'm not stupid! I see the way you look at him. And see the way you're jealous every time he talks to some girl you don't trust.''

''I'm not jealous!'', Brooke defende herself and folded her arms and pouted.

''Oh, yeah? What abot that time when he was dating Anna and you called him _Sweety_ in front of her? You even told her that he was just using her to get over his ex-girlfriend!''

Brooke smiled at those memories. Those were the times. It's true, she always knew how to chase his girlfriends away and she was proud of it. ''I didn't like that Anna girl. She was boring.''

''It's not just Anna and you know it.'', Haley said seriously.

''Ok, ok! I get it! I was a little jealous of his girlfriends!''

''A little?'', Haley raised her eyebrow.

''Ok, a lot! You satisfied?'', Brooke gave up. ''But, that doesn't really matter now. He's with Peyton and the two of them seem to be the perfect couple, and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, both of them are my best friends and I want them to be happy.''

''Are you sure you mean that?'', Haley didn't believe her friend, she could always tell when she was lying.

''No!'', Brooke whined. ''Damn it, Haley! How am I supposed to act around the two of them? Lucas will realize something is wrong and then he won't let me go until I tell him the truth. And I don't want to tell him that now, I don't want to be that girl! Peyton will hate me!'', she was feeling helpless. Her world has turned upside down in less than a day. Well, maybe more, but it's only now that she realized that it's all messed up.

''I know you don't want to be that girl and I know it's gonna be hard, but you just have to be patiened. Things will be better. You know that Lucas loves you.''

''But, not in the same way I love him.'', she said desperately.

''That's where you're wrong. He loves you more than you know. But, he never had the courage to tell you that. He thinks that you love Felix...''

''But, I don't...''

''I know that. You just have to tell Lucas that.''

''I can't. I can't do that to Peyton. You should have seen her face when she told me they were together. She has never been so happy.''

Haley ran out of answers after that. She, too knew how happy Peyton was with Lucas and she knew that Brooke's confession would destroy her. But, this will destroy Brooke... Why does love have to be so damn complicated? If two people love each other, why can't they be together?

_Maybe, love just isn't enough...

* * *

_

**Please review! Even a short _Good. _would make my day! **

**Thanks**


	3. Good night, Pretty Girl

**Good night, Pretty Girl**

**I don't own anything...**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! You guys are great! I hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

After an exhausting cheerleading practise and after having to see Lucas and Peyton of them exchanging love looks that were making her want to throw up, every 5 seconds, she was finally home. She was finally in her room where she felt safest. She didn't have to explain herself to anyone and she could be herself here.

Just as she threw herself on the bed, the doorbell rang. It was probably Tutor Girl, she thought. She was probably going to ask her why she didn't come to pizza with them.

She opened the door to reveal Felix. He was looking kind of confused with his hands in his pockets.

''Felix? What do you want?'', Brooke aked a little annoyed, after all he just ruined her attempt to spend this night peacefully.

''Brooke, we need to talk...'', he said calmly trying to get inside.

''No, we don't, actually.'', she said coldly, closing the door and trying to keep him outside.

He put his foot to stop her and tooke a step forward. ''I love you. I'm sorry.''

He was doing it again. He was apologizing for the thousandth time and he was trying to get her back. But, it wasn't going to work this time, not this time. She was smarter now and she knew better.

''I don't care. I don't love you!'', she said looking around her house. She cursed herself for sending all her housework home exactly this night.

Felix got closer and kissed her violently. She tried fighting, but her tiny figure was no match to his strong body.

After breaking the kiss, he was still holding her, ''Let go of me!! Let go of me now!!''

''Not until you admit that you love me!'', he said in a crazy tone that was really freaking Brooke out.

''Felix, don't do this!'', she was begging him.

''What's wrong? Little Brooke is afraid she might get hurt?'', his eyes were wide opened and glowing. he started unbuttoning her shirt.

''Please...'', she cried, ''I love you...'', she lied.

After hearing this, his hands weren't holding her so strongly and she used the situation to punch him in the stomach. He bent over and she headed out of her house. Just as she opened the door she bumped into somebody...

Lucas realized his friend had been crying and he grabbed her shoulders trying to calm her down, ''Brooke? Brooke? What's wrong?''

She was shaking, not even his touch could calm her down , ''Lucas... Felix!'', she pointed to the house.

Lucas looked at Felix who was getting out, ''Well, well, well... If it isn't the famous Lucas Scott!''

Lucas hugged Brooke tightly to protect her, ''What's your problem, man?''

''You!'', Felix pointed to him, ''Ever since I started dating Brooke, you've always been in the way!''

''What are you talking about?''

''Are you stupid? This little bitch had us both fooled!''

Lucas' anger rised and punched Felix right in the face which made him fall down. No one will call Brooke a bitch. ''You say that one more time and you're dead!'', he said looking down at him.

''Lucas, lets just get out of here...'', Brooke's whisper came from behind him.

He looked at her and saw fear and sadness in her eyes. That's when he realized it was his job to protect her from idiots like Felix. He grabbed her hand and took her to his car.

* * *

''You ok?'', he asked looking at the road in front of him.

''Yeah, I think so...'', she said leaning her head on the car window, ''Thanks.''

''You don't have to thank me, Pretty Girl, that's what friends are for.'', he looked at her and wiped a tear on her cheek.

''I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't...''

''Shh... You're safe now. It's going to be ok. He can't hurt you anymore.'', he gave her a weak smile, she smiled back.

She believed his words, she always did. It made her feel better knowing that she was with him now and that he would always be there for her.

* * *

He took her to his house. Karen, his mother was waiting for them. Lucas had called her to inform her that Brooke would spend the night at their place. She wasn't surprised, she was used to see Brooke coming to to their home late at night when her parents were on business trips. Unfortunately for Brooke, her parents were going on these business trips quite often these last few months. So, Karen had to take the role of being her mother, she didn't mind, after all, Brooke was like a daughter she never had to her.

Brooke was thankful for having Karen, she really needed a person like that in her life.

Lucas took Brooke to his room and tucked her in his bed. He really hated seeing her like this, and he hated Felix for doing that to her. She didn't deserve it.

When Brooke finally fell asleep, he observed her face, the face of an angel.

''Good night, Pretty Girl.''

_If only she could be his Pretty Girl...

* * *

_

**Please leave reviews, I love reading them!**

**Tell me what you think! If you have any ideas feel free to tell me!**

**Thanks.**


End file.
